


Прелюдия к игре

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вначале Джарет должен изваять свои земли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прелюдия к игре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prelude to the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134169) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



"Бесконечные подземные тоннели будут ветвиться, имитируя дорожки лабиринта на поверхности", - постановил эльфийский лорд, силой одного воображения создавая собственное королевство. Гномы, тролли и гоблины пополнят ряды его наиболее диких подданных. Однако те гоблины, что оставались на землях эльфов слишком долго, быстро теряли свою привлекательность в качестве соседей.  
  
Как решить эту проблему так, чтобы лабиринт был все так же самобытен и продолжал развлекать его?  
  
"У детей безграничное воображение", - произнес Джарет как-то поутру и приступил к созданию Игры. Однако просто похитить ребенка было бы скучно. Маленьким спиногрызам понадобятся защитники.  
  
  
 _fin_


End file.
